1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to games composed of a target apparatus and discs tossed onto the target apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of disc tossing games are known in the prior art. One prior art version is disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 2,126,245, which issued to W. A. Darby on Aug. 9, 1938, and describes tossing a disc through the air directly into a target bag mounted on a framework . This patent shows the disc is intentionally modified to a design that makes it sensitive to air currents and increases the element of chance in the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,256 to D. Falloon shows a tossing game wherein annular disks or rings are thrown toward a target device located on a ground or floor surface. The target device comprises a relatively large upstanding box or tray. Three relatively small upright tubes of graduated height are arranged within the box. The object of the game is to land a disk in the tallest cup, or in the alternative, the other cups or box area surrounding the cups from a point approximately 15 feet away. One disadvantage of the game shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,256 is that when the disk strikes the edge of a cup or the upper edge of the box it is apt to rebound away from the target device. The game tends to reward the lucky player, not the player with the most skill. Errant bounces also increase the potential for damage from playing the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,797 discloses a tossing game where the surface of the target apparatus is cushioned and angled toward the player in order to provide a game having a target surface tending to cause a disk to stay on, or at least close to, its initial landing point on the target surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,139 discloses a tossing game where assembly is required for the target apparatus. This adds expense and complication to the game.
It is immediately apparent from entirety of the discs and target apparatus in these games how the discs can make their way into the scoring areas. The preferred method is for the disc to enter the scoring area directly from the toss without touching the target surface. This too is as disadvantage and reduces the challenge and interest of these games.